


A Witch and A Jedi

by Drakenn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakenn/pseuds/Drakenn
Summary: Merrin... Cal always had feelings for her, but it took a lot more for him to cross the line and finally take their relationship to a new level... This is the story of how it all started for them.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Merrin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	A Witch and A Jedi

Cal swept the sweat off his brow, Merrin even if she was still a novice with a saber could surprise him and the sun high above them didn’t help. Well…; if he was honest with himself, the way she dressed, in form fitting clothes that didn’t leave much for imagination didn’t make the task much easier. And Master Tano was watching them from.

Not giving him much time to rest Merrin hurled herself at him, dogged his lightsaber strike, then pulled closer to him, grabbed him by the wrist and forced him to drop his weapon. “Much better,” Merrin whispered before she pushed Cal onto the sand and then she straddled him. “Blades aren’t that fun.”

“Oh?” Cal asked as he scooped some sand into his hand and then tossed at her.

Grains of sands stopped in midair and Merrin only laughed before she hurled them aside. “Not a bad idea, but I also have Force.”

Cal grunted, flexed his muscles, grabbed her by the arms and flinged aside. “Well, yes, you have it, too. But I am stronger.” He got up to his feet, summoned his lightsaber to his hand and moved into a ready stance.

Scoffing Merrin summoned her own weapon and then hurled herself at him with the blade flashing in her arm.

Lightsabers clashed against each other and then Merrin gripped Cal’s hand before pulling him closer. “You fight well,” she said before pulling away. “For a Jedi.”

“Is your opinion of the Jedi really so low??” Cal asked back.

“No, not at all,” Merrin said and winked. “Just according to what I heard, boring in the bedroom. But then, I’ve only heard that.”

“What?” Cal asked as he jumped back and raised the blade above his head to stop a strike that could slice him in half.

“Oh…,” Merrin chuckled. “Nothing important.” Then much to his surprise sent a look at Master Tano that watched them. “You’ll see soon enough.”

“See what?” Cal asked, leaping at her and bringing his lightsaber down. Merrin just chuckled, rolled out of the way and met his saber with hers.

“You won’t regret it,” she murmured, then much to his surprise she pulled him closer and kissed on the lips. “There is a whole world of pleasure you need to discover.”

“What did you do?” Cal sputtered before jumping away.

“Just kissed you,” Merrin said with a wink. “Nothing scandalous.”

Cal shot a look at Master Tano, but she only smiled and nodded at Merrin. “You have my blessing, Merrin. You too, Cal.”

Shaking his head in confusion, Cal launched a fresh barrage of attacks Merrin but with a few quick parries and a springy riposte, she sent him tumbling onto the ground. Oh, that was embarrassing. He should have outfought her easily, but now his focus was in tatters.

“Enough?” she asked, her lightsaber almost pressed against his throat.

Cal sighed, and extinguished his saber. “Yes.”

o-0-o

Opening the doors to his - no, their room - Cal shook his head in both amusement and a bit of a shock. Those were familiar at least – living with the Nightsister tended to mean surprises, and he’d had plenty of those recently.

First, three weeks ago the legendary agent Fulcrum had contacted the crew of the Mantis, summoning them to come to Kijimi. Then, once they landed in a remote town on that forsaken pit of anarchy, she revealed herself to be Ahsoka Tano. One of the last few Jedi in the Galaxy. former Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, a hero whom Cal had idolised as an apprentice. Everyone had. Even Jaro Tapal, who had hardly approved of Skywalker’s methods, couldn’t fault him for his courage and achievements.

Ahsoka had become a hero in her own right with her exploits in the Clone Wars. Seeing her, Cal didn’t know what to say… She was a legend to those fighting for freedom. War hero, rebel, Jedi, spy, bounty hunter and also a lover of the Mandalorian warleader Bo-Katan, if the rumours were true.

If that wasn’t enough… she had made Cal and Merrin share the room which he was fine with in principle. He did it on Bracca often enough; when breaking up ships he slept wherever and often shared the room with others. However he didn’t know that it would also come with sharing a single bed. The new development made him unable to focus in the mornings and made sleeping a pain. His master and the Jedi Order tried to teach him chastity and restraint and he thought that he was good at it… Alas, sleeping in the same bed with Merrin woke up some of the urges he had thought to be gone.

His life on Bracca wasn’t encouraging for social life or forming any social acquaintances which made him used to seclusion, time alone and nobody in such a close proximity to him… It was safer this way, less likely to draw the very unwanted attention and he was still reeling from the shock of the Order 66. Also, the Jedi Order taught him not to get attached to people which helped him adapt to being a loner.

Aboard the Mantis, he had his own space and nobody to share a room with. It let him keep to himself and have the seclusion, even if his feelings for Merrin were growing. He’d always thought of their relationship as a purely platonic friendship, until recently…

Since they started the training under Master Tano he was forced to reconsider his feelings, his emotions. She had them duel each other, train with each other and share the same room and the same bed. Such closeness and intimacy made him wonder if they weren’t something more, if they didn’t want to be something more. Sharing the room and the bed forced him to acknowledge that he was getting aroused by her, even if he didn’t want to accept it and all the while, he slept with his back facing her.

“Something funny?” Merrin asked, sliding into their room right after him.

“No,” Cal said, shaking his head quickly and trying not to gape at her. “Why did Master Ahsoka make you stay later?”

A blush appeared on Merrin’s face for a brief second. But then it was gone. “Oh…, that,” she said, making her voice a purr. “She suggested that if we’re close, we should consider consummating our relationship.”

“Consu-what?” Cal sputtered.

“Nothing bad, darling,” Merrin murmured, brushing her hand against his own and sending shivers of excitement down his spine. “In fact, I rather think you’ll like it.”

“Oh?” Cal asked as he walked to a bag he tossed next to his bed, rummaged through its content before pulling out fresh clothes. “I’m going to shower.”

“Enjoy your shower.”

“Oh, I will.”

Closing the door behind himself, Cal quickly undressed. Once naked he let out a sigh. He was once again hard and he needed to do something about it. Jedi training and what his Master tried, late in their time together, to teach him made him want to ignore it and just let it pass. At the same time, there was something inside of him that screamed at him to just let loose and jerk off. He glanced at the door and reached out with Force, seeking Merrin. She was still in the room and would probably walk onto him at the worst moment.

He stepped into the shower, then set the water to the coldest setting possible and hissed as millions of small icy needles smashed into his skin. It hurt, but it also chased away the thoughts that kept him distracted and unable to focus on what mattered.

o-0-o

“What do you think about Master Tano?” Merrin asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

“She’s different to my first master. Jaro Tapal was strong too, but more like metal or stone. Ahsoka’s strength is more… flexible,” Cal said, and paused. “There’s a fire in her, though. Some fire I don’t quite understand.”

“There is some fire,” Merrin agreed. “She spoke with me about it, because we the Nightsisters are similar in a way.”

Cal paused and almost dropped the clothes he was holding. “But the Nightsisters…”

“Yes, they do use the Dark Side, but not the thing she had in mind.” Merrin allowed herself a smile as she sat down on the bed and kicked away her boots. “She had in mind emotions. The Order, the Jedi Order, teaches you to be above the emotions and push them aside.”

“Yes, my Master always taught me to push aside emotions and don’t give into them.”

Merrin nodded. “So she was taught that, but then during her travels across the Galaxy she had learned of the older version of the Code your order uses. One that allows the emotions to be there, however you need to be in control of them.”

“What?” Cal asked as he finally remembered he had legs and walked to a basket they had for laundry. “Emotions are what makes her so much stronger and more confident?”

“Well…” Merrin paused and chuckled. “That was half of the things she told me. Second was, do not ignore what your heart tells you. Sometimes it can be right and can guide you to things greater than the mind.”

“I don’t get where she’s trying to guide you.”

Merrin threw her head back and laughed openly. “She’s doing it not for me, but for you. You’re the one that’s ignoring his emotions and what his heart is telling him.”

“I’m not,” Cal protested.

With a sigh Merrin got up, walked across the floor towards him, stopped in front of him before placing her hands on his hips and looking into his eyes. “Oh, but you are ignoring,” she murmured into his ear. “You have feelings for me… Feelings that you try to ignore and push deeper into your core.”

“Oh…” Cal stuttered. “You mean…”

“That, yes, Master Tano doesn’t have anything against us having a relationship,” Merrin said and then winked at him.

Cal was silent for what felt to him like an eternity. He was so freaking scared of the thing Merrin suggested. At the same time, he felt like it was the thing some part of him was screaming for bloody ages and only now he realized it. Before his conditioning, indoctrination and the trauma of the war kept that part of him suppressed and unable to get to the front.

“And what do you say, handsome?” Merrin asked playfully.

“My heart feels like you’re right,” he said and sighed. “My mind, my training and my indoctrination says differently. It taught me, don’t get attached, don’t grow close to people...Then the Clones Wars began. I saw people I talked with, trained with die in front of me and I was unable to do much about it. And then there was Order 66…”

“Ah…,” Merrin murmured, placing her hand on his shoulder. “The War… You lost your Master to someone you thought would protect you. You think that now all of us are out there to hurt you.”

Cal rolled his shoulders in a shrug. “At times it’s still like that. Other times? I’m okay with you being close to me.”

Merrin let go of his hips and moved away. “Do you think you can trust me? To trust thatI won’t hurt you, and that together, we can be there for each other?”

“I… never have thought about it.” Cal shook his head. “I never even imagined having someone that I could rely upon. Then the Second Sister happened, I was taken in by the Mantis gang… and now I’ve got you and Ahsoka too.”

“There are people that can help you. Be there for you,” Merrin said before placing her hand on his chest. “Do you think that I could be one of those people?”

Cal closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths… Merrin had a fair point and she had saved his life on Dathomir. They’d worked well together there. Maybe he should listen to his heart and just give in. Stop hiding behind the shield that saved him in the past, but now was getting in the way of him just getting loose and enjoying what little peace they had.

“Yes… You did save my life.” Cal swallowed. “And now you’re telling me those things instead of Master Tano. I do appreciate that. I also really appreciate what you have done and what you’re doing for me.”

Merrin smiled at him, slid closer, kissed on the cheek before whispering into his ear. “I care about you.” She paused to breathe out and Cal shuddered as the air rushed against his skin. “I love you, Cal Kestis… and I desire you.”

“You love me?” Cal asked. He never expected her to say those words and even now he felt as if it was a joke.”

“I do!” Merrin said strongly, before grabbing him by the shirt and pulling into a kiss. “It’s been building inside of me since we met on Dathomir.”

“I didn’t know,” Cal said, scratching the back of his head. “I didn’t see it.”

“It’s fine, Cal.” Merrin pulled away from him and smiled. “Come, let’s sit and talk on the bed.”

Cal nodded, followed her to the bed and plopped down heavily on the edge.

“You don’t like it?” Merrin asked as she sat down next to him and then pressed against his side. “You don’t like this closeness?”

“No… I just never really got to experience it much,” Cal said and sighed. “Like I said... I didn’t really take chances on Bracca.”

“Makes sense,” Merrin nodded, wrapping her hand around his torso. “Now you are sitting here with me, your lover, and you don’t know what to do.”

“Lover?” Cal asked as he felt butterflies fill his belly. He felt strange - not bad, but just strange. He didn’t dislike it, but he couldn’t also tell whether he liked it.

“Well… I don’t like how girlfriend and boyfriend sounds.” Merrin shrugged. “So I think lovers will work the best. Besides, I think that soon enough we will be too naughty to fit the expectations of a boyfriend and girlfriend in your human culture.”

“Naughty?” Cal asked. He never expected to hear that word from her mouth. But then, she was a Nightsister.

“We’ll consummate our desires and you’ll see what I mean,” Merrin said with a wink before kissing him on the lips. “It will be very enjoyable for you, darling.” She slowly moved her hand and placed it on his chest before she moved it down, tracing the muscles of his torso. And clearly the objective was further down still.

“Your hand?” Cal asked, breaking the kiss.

“Just exploring,” Merrin said quietly. “Feeling out your body. A thing that lovers often do when they know they won’t be disturbed, and can take their time.”

Cal looked into her eyes, then focused on her hand. It felt so nice and stirred some part of him that the Jedi training tried to ignore and push aside. A moan slipped out of his mouth and instead of the scornful remark he feared, Merrin just chuckled amiably.

“It’s fine, love,” Merrin murmured happily. “In fact. I would love it if you could be loud when we’re alone.”

“Why?”

She let out another sweet-sounding chuckle, kissed him and then whispered in his ear. “Because you don’t have an idea how loud partners turn me on in bed.”

“What?” Cal asked. He was more confused than taken aback by her comments. He could tell that she enjoyed the situation and didn’t mean anything bad, but beyond that he had zero ideas.

“Oh sweet,innocent boy,” Merrin murmured, pushed him back onto the bed and then straddled his hips. “I enjoy when my partner appreciates my efforts and shows that appreciation... loudly.” She put her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes. “Did you figure out what I meant by consummate a relationship, or do I need to enlighten you, my bold Jedi Knight?”

Cal gasped out and then looked at her. He could feel himself getting hard and she wasn't keen on just rolling off him. “Do tell.”

“Sex,” Merrin whispered as she leant forward. “Simple delightful sex.”

“Sex?” Cal asked and then sputtered. “But… I never did it.”

Merrin let out a chuckle as she trailed her hand up his chest. “That little fact doesn’t matter, at all to me.” She kissed him lightly on his lips. “In fact, I’ll be more than glad to show you how amazing it can be.”

“Oh?” Cal asked as he moved his hands to her back. “Why would you do that?”

“Because you don’t have any wrong ideas, habits and are going to be so curious about what I can show you,” she said and chuckled lightly. “Not to mention, you’re a handsome, strong man. So, what do you say? You want to do it?”

“Sure,” Cal said. He wasn’t sure if he truly wanted to do it, but it sounded appealing enough to at least try. Cautiously he moved his hands onto her back before moving them down onto her hips. “So…, where do we start?”

“By getting ourselves naked and eager,” Merrin said with a chuckle. She ran her hand down his torso before slipping it under the hem of his pants. Cal let out a gasp as her fingers moved there. “Good boy, louder, if you can.”

Cal let out a grunt and Merrin just smiled. “Can I touch you?”

“But of course. Touch me wherever you want to.” She kissed him on the forehead and then pulled up. “One rule before we get lost in this, though. I say no, you stop, immediately. You say no, I stop. Clear?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Merrin trailed her hands up and down his chest. “Darling, I so want to see you in the throes of pleasure…; unable to say a word coherently… Just wanting more and more of it.”

She tugged at his shirt more vigorously. The fabric tore at the neckline, and Merrin growled approvingly at what it revealed. Her hands brushed against his chest before ripping the shirt open and searching out for his nipples. Previously, he feared people, especially ones that were so close… now there was something in the closeness and the way she looked at him that made his heart beat faster

“What?” Cal asked and then moaned out as her fingers found and lightly twisted them.

“Nipples my dear,” Merrin murmured. “They’re sensitive… And I adore playing with them.”

Cal snorted in amusement before moving his hands under her belt on her back. “Anything more I should know?”

“No…,” Merrin said and then tilted her head. “I’ll let you know if it becomes relevant. For now? Just enjoy.” She twisted his nipples some more and an even louder moan spilled out of Cal’s mouth.

“You’re mean…,” he gasped out. “It’s too much…”

“Nothing is too much for you, darling,” Merrin whispered between kisses. “Just wait till I get into your pants.” She shuddered in excitement and anticipation. “Then you’ll see what I can do to you. This is but a start.”

Cal gasped out, his fingers tugging at the fabric of her pants before he managed to slip them under it and brushed them against the skin of her ass.

“Can I suggest something?”

“Uhh… sure.”

“While I love your attention there,” Merrin murmured, rolling her hips and eliciting a moan fromhim as her crotch brushed against his. “I would much more appreciate your attention elsewhere.”

“Like?”

“My pretty breasts…, or down there, between my thighs.” Merrin let out a chuckle. “There are some truly wonderful things your agile fingers could do to me there… Just try…”

Cal felt his cheeks burn him as he flushed and pulled his hands from her clothes. “Kinda hard to get there right now.”

“Fair point.” She rolled off him and landed on her side. “Just ask next time, darling.”

“I’ll try to.”

“Good.” Merrin reached forher belt, fiddled with the buckle, before it clicked open and she tossed the belt aside. “That might help you.” Next much to his surprise a smirk appeared on her lips. She knelt on the bed, slipped the hands under her top and pulled down her pants before flinging them off the bed. “Aaaah… Much better.”

Cal looked at her, then at her pants just laying on the floor. “Did you…”

“Just undress a bit?” Merrin asked teasingly. “Yes. I did. You’re a lovely, handsome man that needs some guidance in bed, and you are meant to enjoy this too.”

“I’m not lovely,” Cal said with a huff.

“Oh…, but for me, you are.” Merrin spread her legs and pulled her top up. She revealed her mound, covered by red lace panties. “I think I need to teach you how to get a woman off. First lesson, her core.”

“The core?”

“You can call it a quim,” Merrin said with a roll of her eyes. “Wouldn’t you like to see?” She reached out, softly gripped his hair and pulled closer. “Take a good look, please.”

Cal grunted out in pain as he felt her fingers grip his hair, but then he was pulled forward and got a very good view of her lingerie covered pussy. “Isn’t your underwear a bit in the way?”

“Well…,” Merrin said and grinned wolfishly. “Yes and no. Yes, it gets in the way. No, I won’t pull them down. Not now at least.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s going to be your task, darling,” Merrin murmured, ruffling his hair. “But for now it’s okay as it is.” She reached down to her panties and gently pulled them aside revealing slightly parted lips covered in some white liquid. Around them he could see a thick bush of bronze hair. “That’s the entrance- all the fun things are hidden inside.”

Looking at Merrin’s face Cal placed his finger against the opening and scooped some of the liquid onto his finger. “Can I?”

“Eat it?” She asked and at his nod chuckled playfully. “But of course, darling. Of course you can try to slip your finger inside. It’s one of the places that’s fairly sensitive for me.”

Cal licked the liquid off his finger and for a moment couldn’t quite name the taste. Then it hit him, it reminded him of one of the spices often used in the Jedi Temple. “Tastes like home,” he said. “Reminds of the spices the Jedi used.”

“D’aww,” Merrin cooed. “Can you do as I asked you to and slide in a finger or two.”

“Sure.”

Looking at the opening, the parted lips and the slick slowly coursing from her,Cal didn’t know what to think. He expected something else, something less messy. Licking his lips he placed his finger on one of her slightly pinkish lips, then her opening, and at a nod from her he slowly pushed it inside. A gasp slipped out of Merrin’s lips. “Yes…”

“I’m doing good?” Cal asked, as he curiously moved his finger around. It felt so hot, tight, hot and moist.

“Very good,” Merrin purred. “I think that you will be a competent lover.” She moved her hand through his hair and petted him affectionately. “Do you think you like the idea of pulling my panties off and seeing me fully naked?”

“Mhm,” Cal hummed with his finger still buried in her slit. “Dunno, I quite like it as it is.”

Merrin pouted and then let out a chuckle. “I think you’ll like me fully naked even more.” She winked at him. “I might tell you how to get me off. Or I might get you off.”

“Me?” Cal asked and blushed. “But why?”

“Because I’m your lover,” Merrin said with a chuckle. “And because I want to see you discover how much fun it can be when a woman gets you off.”

“Mhm.” Cal pulled his finger out of her slit and then looked at her. “How should I do it?”

Merrin rolled her eyes. “Normally,” she said before pausing. “Sorry. Shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s fine.”

“For the future. Slid your fingers under the band on my hips and pull them down.”

Cal did as she told him. The second he started to pull down she lifted her hips off the bed, just enough. He pulled them all the way down and then, much to his own surprise, brought to his nose and sniffed the wet spots.

“You truly like the way I smell,” she chuckled. “There’s no harm in that. In fact, I rather like it.”

“You do?”

“It’s not my favorite thing, but yes.” Merrin paused and looked at him. “Actually, since I see in you more than just one quick session... Let’s fully undress first.”

“Fully?” Cal asked, licking his lips nervously.

“Yes, fully,” Merrin said and then paused. “In fact. I should have made us do it before we started to gets hands on with each other. It’s about commitment to each other, caring and accepting each other and patience.”

Cal blushed and then looked away a bit. “I’ll admit, I’m a little nervous.”

“Of what?” Merrin asked moving closer to him and placing her hand on his head. “That I’ll laugh at you because of some scars, marks or whatever? No. A matter of... endowment? Doesn’t matter to me.” She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. “You’ll be fine.”

Taking a deep breath Cal reached to his shirt, pulled it over the head and then fling aside. “Idea of being nude in front of someone else feels strange to me.”

“It shouldn’t be,” Merrin said, gently shaking her head and then placing it on his chest. “You’re handsome… Certainly fit, muscled and have that lovely silky hair....”

“Is it bad?”

A chuckle slipped out of Merrin. “No, darling. I would never criticize the way you look.” She trailed her hand down to his belly and fiddled with his belt. “Want to help?”

Cal blushed looking at where her hand was, then he looked at her and noticed a kind smile on her lips. “Yes, please.”

Merrin’s hands fiddled with his belt for a moment before she pulled it aside and started to unbutton his pants. “Hips up, darling.” The second Cal lifted his hips off the bed she gripped the pants and underwear he wore and pulled them down before flinging off the bed.

“How do I look?” Cal asked as he tried not to look openly at his hard-on.

“Quite well,” Merrin murmured as she reached out and gently gripped his cock. She brushed her finger against the head and smiled. “I can’t wait to feel it inside of me. But before that, can I ask you to do one thing?”

“Sure,” Cal said.

“Undress me, please,” Merrin whispered. “I want to be intimate with you, but only when fully naked.”

Cal pouted, but then again, seeing Merrin naked was something he wanted, badly. “Sure,” he hesitantly said before reaching for the hem of her top and with a bit of help from her pulling it over her head and tossing aside. Once she was out of it he got to see her torso with a lacy red bra wrapped around her breasts and a pattern of tattoos starting at the level of her breasts and running down towards her crotch.

“What do you think?” Merrin asked playfully as she reached for his dick and brushed her hand against the head.

“Tattoos?”

“Long story,” Merrin said as her tone became sombre. “I will tell you the whole story, but not just now. I trust that’s alright?”

“You don’t need to,” Cal said, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Especially if it’s causing pain to you.”

A chuckle slipped out of Merrin’s mouth. “So considerate, so gentle and considerate. I like you, a lot.” She smiled and looked into his eyes. “Now, one last thing before we go about our pleasure.”

“Oh?”

“My bra.” Merrin’s tone was playful and sweet, but there was some hardness to it.

Such a tone that normally would have made Cal pause, but not today, not now. He wanted to get those tensions and that frustration out of his system, even if his Master wouldn’t approve of it. He so wanted to see, feel, taste the sex.

On Bracca, the people he worked with had been crude and often talked about sex. He’d been able to restrain those urges in the past, but not now, not here… Too much changed since those times. Most importantly, Merrin was just in front of him, naked and wanting to guide him.

“What with it?” Cal asked innocently.

“Undress me,” Merrin said with a grin.

Nodding, Cal shimmied behind her and for a moment struggled to locate the clasp on her back, but then he found it, he unlatched it and with a little bit of help from her the bra was flung somewhere across the room.

“I’m not collecting the clothes,” Cal said with a chuckle.

“You won’t need to do it,” Merrin said, turning and pulling him into a kiss. “I am quite content to spend quite a lot of time with you in bed.” She ran her hand through his hair and he shuddered a bit as her nails raked against his skin. “So don’t worry about the future, but about the now.”

“It’s hard,” Cal admitted quietly. “The last few years have been me just hoping that the Empire wouldn't find me. That some Jedi-hunters wouldn’t come for me…”

“You’re safe,” Merrin murmured as she pulled him into a hug. “Nobody will hurt you here. I will protect you and Ahsoka, Master Tano, wants to teach us to get better as Jedi, so that we can defend ourselves.”

Cal was silent as he luxuriated in the feelings as her body pressed against his and not a layer of clothing was between them. His Master would disapprove of that, but he did not care about it. He wanted to be loved, wanted and to return those feelings back with full force. “Thank you, Mer.”

“Don’t thank me for anything, yet, darling,” Merrin purred as she reached with her hand for his cock and started to stroke him. “Thank me after the dawn is upon us and we’re sated.” She winked at him.

“What…” Cal asked and then a moan spilled out of his lips as her agile fingers wrapped around the shaft and she started to jerk him off. It was good. He of course did jerk off, but someone else doing it felt so much better and so much more intense for him. He wanted more of it… Much more of it… He leant back and just looked at her hand move up and down the shaft.

“Want to come undone just by my hand?” Merrin asked teasingly as with second hand gently gripped his balls. “Or maybe do you want to do it in my mouth?”

“Hand…” Cal gasped out. He was only tensed and wanting to cum from all of that teasing. Now her hand on his cock just sped up the process. He wanted it here and now.

“Spoilsport.” Merrin smirked playfully, pulled her hand away from his cock and instead brushed his pubes. “I like them,” she muttered, her hand trailing through the thick, brown curls. “Cleaning up after we’re done will be a challenge, but.” She rolled her shoulders. “I like that untamed look about you.”

“You’re making me blush,” Cal said shyly.

“And that’s exactly what I want, darling,” Merrin whispered as she once again resumed stroking him. “I want to see you all vulnerable and enjoying the time.”

He tried to phrase a reply, but then he felt heat build up inside of his belly and move towards his cock. He moaned out and Merrin only smiled at this while speeding up her tempo and the next moment he was screaming as he spilled rope after rope of cum all over her hand, his own belly and the bed. She gave him a look and then very slowly raised her hand to her mouth and licked some of the cum off her fingers.

“What are you doing?” Cal asked.

“Making sure I’m clean,” she said with a wink. “Also. I like that taste. Girl has weird tastes.”

Cal snorted as he sat up. “I never expected someone to lick my cum off anything.”

“You need to get used to me,” Merrin said before leaning closer and kissing him on the lips. “But I assure you, it will be a very pleasant experience.”

“I certainly hope so. I also kinda want to see you get used and adapt to me.” Cal paused and looked into her eyes. “Is it time for it?”

“It being?”

“You know what.”

“Tell me,” Merrin said before gently placing a hand on his face and making him look at her. “You need to get over your embarrassment in the bedroom. It will make our lives easier and more importantly, will make you feel better.”

“Why?”

“Because you won’t feel awkward asking me if I feel like fucking,” Merrin smirked. “I can be rough and blunt in the sack, so don’t think I’ll always speak nicely.”

“You? Blunt?” Cal asked and shook his head. “I like that idea. It might make talking easier.”

“So…” Merrin drawled out. “What do you want? Tell me.”

“Sex…” Cal breathed out. “Can we finally do it?”

Chuckling Merrin rolled on the bed. She reached into her nightstand and pulled out a packet of condoms and a bottle of lube. She turned around, tossed them onto the bed between them and then looked at him. “So the chaste Jedi wants a Nightsister to induct him into the arts of love.” She chuckled merrily. “I never thought I would live in such interesting times.”

Cal blushed and just looked at her awkwardly, feeling a bit like a fool here in front of her. “Yes… I want that,” he managed to say as he swallowed. “I want to have sex with you.”

“It wasn’t that hard, was it?” Merrin asked as she placed her hand on her belly and slipped a finger into her opening. She gasped out as more of her finger disappeared inside. “Yes… I would love to have sex with you. No, I would like to make love with you.”

“Make love?” Cal asked, confused, as he took one of the condom packets and toyed with it.

“Sex that is more than simple animalistic fucking because we’re both horny and want to get off.” Merrin paused. “For me, making love is about us being together, enjoying each other’s company - and pleasure.”

“That’s much more than what I heard about sex on Bracca,” Cal said, laughing awkwardly.

“Makes sense,” Merrin said with a nod. “I want you to do one thing before we finally take your virginity.” She coaxed his finger out of her pussy and then gently spread lips apart. “I want you to familiarize yourself with it and get me off.”

“How?” Cal asked as he flipped himself onto his belly and crawled closer to her.

“Fingers or mouth. Give me your hand, darling.” Cal placed his hand on her crotch and with a gentle smile Merrin took it and guided a bit lower. “Slide in, please, a single finger.”

“Sure,” Cal muttered before sliding in a single finger and feeling out her pussy. “Anything I should look for?”

“Up, feel out the top. You’ll feel a small nub, well, small when I’m not horny.” Merrin giggled a bit. “Since I quite clearly want you, it will be big. Touch it.”

Listening to her instructions Cal moved his finger up and deeper inside of her and then, almost accidentally brushed against a much harder nub. The second his finger touched it Merrin tensed and a moan spilled out of her mouth.

“Yes, Cal. Right fucking there.”

A grin appeared on Cal’s face and he slipped two more fingers into her pussy. He started to feel out her insides, while also brushing accidentally and sometimes on purpose against that one nub Merrin told him about. Each time that moment happened he could see her toes curl, body arch off the bed and more and more of her pearly slick pour out of her and onto his hand.

“Good boy,” she gasped out. “Darling, I think we will be a very happy couple.” She winked at him and moaned as his fingers pressed against the nub. She took a deep breath and shook her head. “Yes…, we will be perfect.”

Cal chuckled at the praise. The last thing he expected was being praised for how good in bed he was. Yet his life always seemed eager to surprise him and now it did so once again. “Thank you, Merrin.” He focused on her and getting her off and just kept stroking that nub and just chuckled each time she moaned. Clearly, she was enjoying it.

“Kyaaaaah…,” Merrin screamed as a deluge of her slick flooded out of her pussy and onto his hand. “You… are… fucking… amazing…”

Cal pulled his hand out of her pussy and for a moment looked curiously at the silvery liquid before wiping it against the bed. “Can we do it, now?”

“Do what?” Merrin asked back. “Tell me, darling, what do you want to do?”

“Have sex with you,” Cal said, almost sputtered and then promptly a blush spread across his face.

A smile spread across Merrin’s lips. “So you want me to take your virginity…,” she murmured leaning closer to his ear. “You want me to be your first…”

Swallowing Cal nodded. “Yes. I want that.”

“Perfect.” Merrin gently reached to his cock and started to stroke it. “I’ll get you hard, we put on a condom on you and we can do.”

“Right, protection.” Cal swallowed nervously as Merrin reached for one of the packages. “I don’t want to risk getting you pregnant. Especially not with the Imperium out there.”

“Smart boy.” She kissed him on the cheek and nodded. “I am not opposed to having children, but that is the future. Now? Now I suggest we have some mindblowingly good sex.”

Cal nodded. “How do we do it?”

Ripping the package open and fishing out a condom Merrin hummed quietly. “Do you want to be in charge or do you want me to be in charge?”

“I want some control,” Cal said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Don’t get me wrong, I loved you guiding me through it. But want to be the one that sets the pace.”

Merrin smirked, rolled the rubber onto his dick and then much to his surprise laid down on the bed with legs spread wide open. “Enter me when you’re ready,” she murmured, placing her hand just above her pussy and gently rubbing it. “I so want to feel your cock fill me.”

Swallowing, Cal looked at her. Then he guided his cock to her opening and gently pushed in. Her lips parted and he could see as his cock slowly disappeared inside of her tight pussy. He let out a quiet gasp as her lips wrapped around him and then the muscles. It felt so tight, so warm and so welcoming. He pushed on until all of him was inside of her and then he moaned out at the sensation. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sensations.

“Do you like it?” Merrin asked as she brushed her fingers against his pubes. “There’s my strong Jedi Knight.”

Cal breathed in and out before opening his eyes and nodding. “Yes… Bloody fuck. If I knew how great sex can be, I would have gotten it on Bracca.”

“Well…,” Merrin said with a chuckle. “A skilled partner, who knows what she’s doing, can help make it great.”

“Like you?” Cal asked as he pulled back and slowly thrust in.

“Like me.” She reached with her hand to his chest and gently stroked his nipples. “Don’t hurry with your thrusts. You’re going to come soon because it’s your first time. But at least that can be prolonged, just for a bit.”

Nodding, Cal pulled away until just the tip was inside of her and he could see her folds try to hug him. Then he slid back in until all of him was inside her. “So… beyond this one session, do you have anything more you would like to do today?” he asked, blushing lightly.

“Focus on now, darling,” Merrin murmured as she pulled him closer and kissed. “One thing at a time.”

A grunt escaped Cal’s lips- she had a point. He pulled out of her entirely, took a deep breath and then pushed back in. Looking into Merrin’s eyes and reaching out to her in the Force, Cal could feel need, lust and desire fill her out. A desire to just come undone, deep inside her. He smiled at her and just kept on thrusting in and out of her sopping, burning core. Each time his cock brushed against the same bundle he earlier touched with his fingers a loud gasp spilled out of her mouth.

“This might help you.” Merrin wrapped her legs behind his back and pulled him in. “Keep on thrusting.”

Nodding, Cal focused on the in and out movement. With each thrust he could feel more and more heat pool inside of his belly and head towards his cock. He moaned out as she reached out to his nipples and twisted them playfully. Then a wave of emotions rushed forward as bliss overtook his mind. He yelled out as his cock started to twitch and spill out rope after rope of cum deep inside of her core.

Merrin let out a scream as he came undone. Cal tried to pull out of her, but something kept him trapped inside. He tried one more time and something still was keeping him inside of her.

“You were amazing,” Merrin purred as she stroked his cheek. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but a Zabraki’s core is designed in a way to keep your cock inside for a moment so that semen doesn’t drip out. You’ll need to wait until my muscles let you go.”

“You could have told me before,” Cal said, panting heavily. “I wouldn’t have been surprised now.”

“I could have. But decided against… I wanted some surprises for fucking you. Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” he said, reaching out to her and gently fondling her breasts. “Just… in the future, please, do warn me.”

“I will.” Merrin laughed. “So your first time? As horrid as the Jedi taught you to fear?”

“No…” Cal said and took a deep breath. “In fact? I loved it, and want more of it. If I’d known how good it was...”

“Yes,” Merrin agreed. “You mentioned. You would get laid on Bracca… Or drag me into your cabin on that blasted ship.” She chuckled and then sighed happily. “Pull out. Muscles are relaxing.”

Cal pulled out and then looked at the bed between Merrin’s legs. Her silvery come was everywhere, on her legs, on his, on his pubes, on the bed and some had even managed to land on his belly. “Force… You’re always that messy?’

“Sometimes.” She reached to his cock, pulled the condom off, tied it and tossed onto her nightstand. “Helps that you gave me a wonderful fuck. A wonderful fuck that made my climax so much better…” She traced a pattern on his chest and then smiled. “For a virgin, you’ve been amazing…” Then she looked at the condoms laying nearby. “We have one more. Want to have a go in a moment?”

“Sure.” Cal laid down on the bed and looked at her. “What now?”

“Cuddle and rest,” Merrin said with a chuckle and then added quietly. “In the past, sex I had was just to satisfy my needs. Not because I loved someone.” She shifted on the bed and laid her hand on Cal’s shoulder. “I never really had a situation when I made love to someone. It was just, let’s fuck and then we part ways.”

“And is making love better?” Cal asked, arching his eyebrow. “Or the old way was better?”

“Sex with you been an exquisite pleasure,” Merrin whispered and then let out a sigh. “If my previous trysts could be as good as this one. Anyways, what I did, I did it. Now I want to focus on you and what we can together do.”

“And what can we do?” Cal asked cheekily.

“Well… There’s a lot we can do,” Merrin said with a smirk. “For once, we can fuck again once you feel ready to go again. A shower together would also be good.”

“Shower is probably needed.” Cal let out a chuckle and gestured at the bed. “And probably changing the bedsheets.”

“Yes. That will be badly needed.” She giggled. “I don’t even want to think how we can manage to have sex on the Mantis.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Cal yawned. “Round two, then shower and sleep?”

Merrin looked at him and just smirked. “Sure.”

A blush appeared on Cal’s face. “Any wishes for the way we do it?”

“Do what?” Merrin asked teasingly. “Have sex?

“Yes…, that.”

Giving him a look Merrin started to stroke his cock. “The position we did it in doesn’t suit you?”

“No,” Cal said, shaking his head. “Was more thinking if you didn’t have one you fancied?”

“What a courteous young man you are.” Merrin chuckled. “If it is something you would like to see… I can ride you like the fine stallion you are… Until you come undone and give me all of your cum.” She dragged her hand along his rapidly hardening shaft for one more time, then reached for the condom and rolled it onto his cock. “So… what do you say?”

“And if I wanted to be ridden by you, what would I need to do?”

“Lay down on the bed in a way that’s comfortable for you.” Merrin moved closer to him and then kissed him on the lips. “That’s all you need to do, darling.”

Cal gave her a look and then just nodded before pulling himself higher on the bed and resting his head on a pillow. “Come and ride your stallion.”

A chuckle escaped Merrin’s lips as she rolled herself on top of him and straddled him. “What a pretty stallion you are.” She rolled her hips over his aching cock and Cal could see how her lips tried to hug his cock and pull it inside. Dammit, a moan spilled out of his lips. He wanted her to fuck him, now.

“Hurry…,” he managed to croak out between moans.

“But why should I?” Merrin asked, tossing her head backwards and laughing. “I quite enjoy the current situation.”

“But I don’t.”

At those words, Merrin paused and the next moment rose up on her knees, gripped his cock with her hand and then descended slowly, forcing a moan out of him. Seeing his cock slowly disappear inside of her and the silvery slick drip down the shaft and into his pubes was so hot for Cal. He loved the previous round, but this time it was so much more interesting watching Merrin take his cock a little bit at a time until their bodies met.

“You like?” she asked, gently shifting forward and trying to find a more comfortable place.

“Mhm,” Cal grunted out. He never suspected that someone would be unable to make him lose his tongue. Yet Merrin somehow did it.

“Should I take that as a yes?” She asked teasingly, rolling her hips and then pulling up before sliding down. “Or perhaps you want me to play with those?” She placed her hands on his nipples and gently twisted them.

“No…,” Cal moaned out. “No need to tease them.”

“Perfect. Now, if you could, place your hands on my hips,” she said, winking at him. “I quite appreciate that additional stability and touch.”

With a nod Cal placed his hands on her hips and started to thrust his hips up to match her falling down his cock. He didn’t like submitting, but there was something so incredibly turning on and fun in just letting Merrin have her way with him and just enjoy it. He loved her, he trusted her and he knew he could let her have the control as she wouldn’t hurt him.

“Good boy,” she cooed. “You like this Witch riding you?”

“Yes…” Cal gasped out. “I haven’t thought that you being on top could be so much fun. I thought that it would be boring.”

“But why, kitten? It’s the same thing.” She winked. “Just with an added bonus of me having control and setting the pace.” She let out a quiet moan and he could feel the hold of her hands on his nipples tightened. “Maybe you just like having someone take care of you and your needs… To pamper you in the bedroom and let you relax and just enjoy the attention.”

“What?” Cal sputtered. “I never said those things.”

“You didn’t,” Merrin winked. “But it’s quite clear that you like the way it is.”

He wanted to say something, but then Merrin ground her hips against his and all coherent thoughts left his mind, all that was left was pleasure.

“Good. We can talk after,” she said, pulling at his arms and hauling him up into a sitting position. “Your legs, behind my back.”

Nodding Cal moved his legs so that they were pressed against her lower back and at the same time he felt hers do the same behind his. “What…”

“Shhh…” Merrin pressed her finger against his lips. “Just enjoy how close we are.”

Cal grunted out a confirmation and placed his hands on her back. He could feel his breathing speed up with each time she bounced on his cock, with each time a moan of pleasure slipped out of her lips. It felt like a paradise come true to him, a woman he loved pressed against him, his cock deep inside of her cunt and both of them drowned in the pleasure they shared.

A cry of pleasure escaped Merrin’s lips and the next second Cal felt her pussy clamp down on his cock. The added pressure and her slick dripping out of her were too much and the next moment he came undone. He screamed and tossed his head backwards as he felt himself come undone.

“And we’re stuck,” Merrin chuckled. “You know, my pussy.”

“I know,” Cal said with a wink as he kissed her. “I don’t mind it.”

She let out a chuckle and then smiled while one of her hands wandered up to his head and started to move through his hair. “You’re lovely… I know a lot of people that are unsettled or disgusted by the idea of a pussy trapping their cock inside for a moment.”

Cal kissed her. “I don’t mind it. Let's luxuriate in the way we glow in the Force.” He let out a chuckle. “The Force. I never expected to make a reference to it while having sex.”

“Well… we live in a strange world,” Merrin said, then she grunted and slowly pulled off his cock. “I think I know how to pull faster off you. At least you don’t have a knot.” She winked at him. “Zabraks have…”

“Do I want to know what that is?”

“No…” Merrin let out a chuckle. “For our common sanity it would be much better if you didn’t know.” She freed herself from their entanglement of limbs, rolled aside before reaching to his cock, slowly pulling the condom off it, tying it and tossing at her nightstand. Then a groan escaped out of her lips as she laid on her back. “Kriff… I haven’t gotten so well fucked in ages… I think that once we’re rested, we should do it again. There is something special about you, Cal.”

“Cal?”

“What’s wrong with your name?” Merrin asked as with a groan she propped herself on her elbow.

“Nothing. Just expected some pet name.”

“Pet names are good,” she agreed. “But so is your name. That aside, shower darling?”

“Alone?”

Merrin scoffed at this. “No… Together. We’re lovers and there’s something fun in showering with your lover.” Groaning Merrin sat up and then somehow got off the bed before looking at him with a playful smirk. “Come with me.”

Hauling himself off the bed Cal almost crashed onto the floor, before he managed to grab Merrin’s hand and stand up.

“Too much sex?” Merrin asked with a chuckle as she kissed him on a cheek. “Or too tired after the spar?”

“Probably both.” Cal shook his head. “Let’s go.”

They walked into the bathroom and with a gesture of her hand Merrin turned on the shower. The second the water hit his skin and started to remove the grime. Cal let out a content sigh, leaning against the wall. “Geez, I’m aching.”

Merrin chuckled. “Sex can cause this.” She winked and reached for a sponge and soap. “I think once we’re clean we’re not gonna do much more.”

Cal nodded and took the soap from her and started to wash himself, looking at the matted mess his pubes became mingled with her silvery slick. “Yes,” he said in agreement. “I don’t think I have energy for much more.”

“Good… If we wait for the morning we will be more needy and hungry.” Merrin chuckled, took the sponge from him and started to wash his back. “Also. I think I want you to wear something in bed.”

“Why?” Cal asked quietly.

“Because I don’t want to have your cock poke me at night.” Merrin patted him on the shoulder. “I don’t mind it when I’m awake… At night? Less so.”

Cal let out a sigh and nodded. “Fine. I guess I can wear my undies.”

“I’ll be happy with that.” Merrin finished washing herself, reached for a towel and tossed the second at Cal with a bit of Force.

“Thanks,” Cal said, snatching the towel and drying himself.

o-0-o

Cal laid on his back with Merrin laying next to him and looked at the ceiling. He certainly did not expect such a day and looking down at his tented underwear he could tell that his body still wanted more and more. He ached after their bouts of sex, but was also calmer, more in balance in the Force.

“What do you think about sex now?” Merrin asked turning her head and looking at him.

“That what the Order taught me is bullshit…,” Cal said and let out a sigh. “I know why they might disapprove of relationships, but sex? I can’t wrap my mind around it.”

“I told you. It can be awesome.” She winked at him. “For the morning. I have some fun ideas you might.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.” Merrin kissed him on a cheek and let out a chuckle. “Just trust me. There is sex that can be more than what we did today. The more we do it and the more we get used to each other the sex will be better.”

“I can’t wait for that.” Cal pulled the blanket onto them and turned onto his side. “We can talk more in the morning. Now? I think sleep time.”

“A good idea.” Merrin kissed him one more time and then rested her head on a pillow. “Night, Love.”

Cal rested his head next to her and closed his eyes. He never imagined that he would have sex, a woman that loved him and an environment that supported him. After Order 66 all he cared about was survival and now all of this happened… Maybe the future could be brighter for him and as he fell asleep a slight smile formed on his lips at the idea of the fun that awaited him in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two is WIP so expect it being posted relatively soon.


End file.
